


The Spider

by voicelikeabell



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, OOCness, Survival Horror, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicelikeabell/pseuds/voicelikeabell
Summary: Naraku finds out about Inuyasha's little secret and holds it against him.What is Inuyasha willing to do to protect his friends?





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> So. I haven't written any fanfiction in AT LEAST ten years. I kid you not. This piece is actually something I wrote back when I was in high school...poorly done, you can find the original (and a much tamer version) by the same name on fanfiction.net.
> 
> Story inspired by the song Lullaby by The Cure.

The Spider

_(I spy something beginning with S…)_

 

  The sun dipped below the tree line against a violet sky and Inuyasha knew that his remaining time as a hanyou was limited. A breeze shook the leaves overhead and he suppressed a shiver. He turned his gaze downward towards his hands and let out a bitter laugh when he saw the rounded edges of his fingertips. He ran his tongue over smooth, flat teeth, and bit down on the inside of his cheek, checking their sharpness. He raked his clawless hand through black locks to pull at the soft ear lobes now adorning the side of his head. He turned to the water basin to the left of the huts entrance and stared sadly at his human reflection.

  His once gold eyes a muddy brown, his silver mane now black as ink. Dirty, calloused hands with delicate pink fingernails. His dog ears gone, along with all his demon senses. He inhaled deeply only to smell damp earth and the cattle grazing just down the hill. Even with eyes closed and his mind focused he couldn’t hear or sense anything beyond his immediate vicinity. He turned his gaze west to the forests edge and willed himself to see into its depths. A pair of glowing eyes, the rustling of a beast stalking its prey; it was all lost on him in his human form. Inuyasha cursed the moonless night and stalked back into the wooden hut.

  Propping himself up against the wall of the single room, he slid to the floor in a huff, his tetsusaiga tucked against his shoulder. He fingered the leather scabbard with one hand, finding comfort in its presence, even though it would do him no good as a human. A small fire burned on the hearth in the center of the room, smoke curling upwards and out through the hole in the straw ceiling.

  He would have done anything to find solitude amongst the branches of a tall tree, but agreeing to stay indoors during his transformation was the only way he could guarantee time to himself. It was with much cursing and hostility he was able to persuade his comrades to let him endure this night alone. Kagome had touched his shoulder, her eyes begging him to reconsider, but he just shrugged her away. Miroku was adamant that he should not be left alone and unprotected during this vulnerable time, but conceded when Sango reminded him that he had gone most of his life so far enduring this change alone. Reluctantly Kagome decided to return to her own era to study for something called “midterms”, while Sango and Kirara set off to train on their own. Miroku had followed them, insisting that a fair maiden such as Sango needed to be protected, and Shippo went as well, in an effort to protect said maiden from the handsy monk. Kagome was literally a world away, but he knew the rest of his pack would still linger nearby.

  Inuyasha was not opposed their company on this particular night. With all they had been through together they had already seen him at his weakest and knew his greatest secret. A lifetime of solitude and struggling to survive had made him defensive and standoffish, but he could see the change in himself as he grew closer to these people he reluctantly had come to call his friends.

  It was because he considered them friends that he needed to be alone for this night. He pulled his fire rat robe tighter to him and let his lead fall back against the wall with a _thwack_. Guilt slipped over him like silken cloth, wrapping around his throat and his heart as he remembered his transformation a month prior.

          

_The group was crowded around a fire in Kaede’s hut, laughing as they took turns poking fun at the black haired hanyou_.

  _“I dare say, Inuyasha, you are considerably less formidable in this state.” Kaede chided over her cup of tea_.

_Raucous laughter and glasses clinking as the group continued to tease him_

_“That’s an understatement! Inuyasha looks like an angry woman with his black hair!” Shippo squealed, jumping from his spot on Miroku’s shoulder to Sango’s lap. Sango politely tried to hide her smile behind her hand. “I hate_ _to say it, but the ears were definitely your best feature...” She trailed off. Miroku_ _choked a little on_ _his own tea as Kagome and Shippo chorused “Yes! That’s true!” Miroku held his hand up to silence them. “You mean that his winning sense of humor and kind heart aren’t his best qualities?” The room erupted in laughter again as Kagome slapped his arm. “Give him a break you guys, it’s not like he’s choosing to be this weak and helpless,” she reasoned._

    _“I DIDN’T CHOOSE ANY OF THIS!”_

_Their laughter died down as Inuyasha jumped to his feet. Fangless teeth bared, and brown eyes glaring. “Not to sound melodramatic, but I didn’t ASK to be born! You think I_ want _to be half human? The whole reason I even put up with you assholes is to further my chances of collecting all the shards of the sacred jewel!”_ _He kicked the ceramic pot holding the boiling water for the tea and it doused the fire they all sat around. Sango and Kagome jumped to their feet, while Miroku patted a stray coal away from his long robe. “When I’m a full-fledged demon I won’t need any of you!”_

__“Inuyasha that’s cruel__ _and you know it!” Kagome cried. Even in the dim light he could tell there were tears brimming in her eyes. “How could you say that to us, after all we’ve been through?” He knew she was speaking directly to what had transpired between the two of them_.

   _“It was only a joke, Inuyasha. There’s no need to overreact.” Miroku added, helping Kaede to her feet.  “We all have our own reasons for searching for the shards, but none of us have forgotten what you personally have endured.”_

  _“He’s awfully sensitive when he’s human...” Shippo mumbled into Sango’s hair._

___“I heard that you little rat!” Inuyasha barked, stepping over the coals to grab the little fox demon._ _ _

_“That’s enough, Inuyasha!” Kagome cried, putting herself between the hanyou and the cowering fox. “There’s no need to be so violent! Look, we’re sorry about what we said. It wasn’t meant to hurt you. It was all in good fun.” She looked up into angry eyes, reaching for his robe covered chest. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and shoved her away._

   _“Who’s having fun? This is what I get for trusting anyone.” He said quietly, turning on his heel. He pushed through the hanging cloth serving as a door and made his way into the night. “Don’t follow me!” he called over his shoulder as he took off running._

   _He knew it was unwise to wander away from the group on a night like this, but he didn’t slow his pace until the fires from the village were a distant_ _flickering. He angrily raked his hand down the side of a large tree and flinched when he felt the bark scrape his delicate skin. Sighing he brought his bleeding fingertips to his mouth and gently licked at the bleeding cuts._                

   _His pride hurt, he let the thought of leaving the group behind to look for the shards on his own enter his mind. He reached for his tetsusaiga, but realized it lay forgotten on the floor of Kaede’s hut. “Fuck…” he whispered angrily, resting his head against the trees knarled trunk._

   _“Interesting…”_

_Inuyasha’s head shot up, his heart stopped cold. He turned this way and that, scanning the field for an approaching figure. He squinted his eyes into the night but saw nothing and no one. He knew it was futile; the change dulled his senses completely. He was defenseless in every sense of the word._

_“You_ _neither look nor smell like the hanyou I know, but somehow…”_

_Fear crept over Inuyasha as he struggled to find the source of the deep and taunting voice. Was it all in his mind?_

   _A quiet chuckle from above drew his attention to the figure sitting comfortably perched amongst the dead tree branches. Garnet eyes pulled into slits as he smiled down at the now mortal hanyou._

_Inuyasha gulped and tried to regain some kind of composure in front of his greatest enemy. He stepped back, prepared to take a fighting stance, but hesitated when he remembered his forgotten tetsusaiga._

   _Naraku laughed again, deep and low in his throat. Effortlessly he slid from the branch and landed not a foot away from Inuyasha._

  _“As you have come to know, I pride myself on knowing all. Seeing all.” Naraku grinned as Inuyasha took another step backwards. “I wondered if you, like other half demons, endured an evening as a mere mortal.”_

  _“Even as a human I could still kick your fucking a-”_

__Naraku held up one slender finger to silence him. “How does it feel, Inuyasha, to know I could kill you where you stand with no effort at all?” He didn’t wait for a reply. “But I am a creature of habit. I bore easily, and though I know what my endgame will be, there is nothing more thrilling than a clever disguise, a trick, or a trap. I’ve always been a fan of games.”_ _

   _Inuyasha’s nails dug into his palms as held back a biting response. “So is this a fucking game to you? After all the lies, the deceit, the effort to torture me and my friends, you’re treating my current condition like a_ game _? Why don’t you just kill me and get it the fuck over with!”_

   _Naraku smiled again, and Inuyasha felt his stomach fall. “That is not my idea of fun, little hanyou.” He slid so close and so quickly to meet the half demon that he gasped in surprise. Naraku reached up and gently fingered an ebony tendril of hair framing the hanyou’s face. Inuyasha hissed and tried to turn away, only to be yanked back to face the demon._

   _“This is_ _not you at your weakest. You are at your weakest when your friends are in danger. Especially that reincarnation of Kikyo...”_

   _Inuyasha’s eyes widened, “Stay away from Ka-”_

   _“I will let your search for the jewel shards continue, as I will continue mine. I will not lay a finger on the miko or the others that flock to your side.” He took a step back. “But in exchange for this kindness I am offering you, you must offer something to me.”_

_Inuyasha shook his head angrily, taking another step back to distance him from the demon. “You already have the shards Kikyo took from us, what else could you want?”_

_That cold smile again. “You,” he said simply._

_“On the next new moon, when you find yourself most vulnerable and alone…I will come to you.” He stepped back into the shadows of the evening, his red eyes the last thing visible before he was gone._

   _Inuyasha let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and struggled to control his weak knees. Bile rose in his throat, imagining of what Naraku’s threat could mean. More than anything he wanted the heat and pressure behind his eyes to spill, but he never cried, and wouldn’t start now._

_A searing pain in his mouth snapped him back to reality as he realized his demon canines were pushing through his gum line. His fingernails grew hard and pointed, and he could feel his silver dog ears twitching nervously._

   _Above the tree line the sun was rising in an amber sky._

  

  A month had passed, and Inuyasha barely slept in weeks. Visions of Naraku’s threat haunted his dreams and waking hours. He returned to the village that morning to be greeted by the somber faces of his friends. All apologized with vigor, but the hanyou brushed it off like the night had never occurred. Perceptive as ever, Kagome could tell there was something eating away at him. He often turned to find her chestnut eyes boring into him full of questions, and something like longing. Life resumed as if his outburst never happened, and the group made good to keep their jibes and jokes directed elsewhere.

  Inuyasha kept to himself, trying to convince himself that the only way he could truly keep Kagome and the others safe was to abandon their group effort. Every time he tried to slip away unnoticed, Miroku was directing their travels through a town in need, or Kagome sensed a shard nearby. Deep down he had to admit that if he ever wanted to be stronger, if he ever wanted to be a full-fledged demon, he needed the help of his friends. He needed to stay with them, because without the sacred jewel he would never be strong enough to keep them all safe from Naraku.

  So there he sat, alone in the small hut on the outskirts of the village, weighing options he didn’t really have. As much as he wanted to let his anger take over and fight Naraku to the death, he knew he was no match for him now, and his already pathetic life would  mean nothing if his friends, if Kagome, were dead.

  If he died tonight, would they still be safe? Inuyasha let his tired eyes slide closed. Somehow he knew he wouldn’t be waiting long.

 

_Softly through the shadow of the evening sun_

_Stealing past the windows of the blissfully dead_

_Looking for the victim shivering in bed_

_Searching out fear in the gathering gloom and_

_Suddenly!_

_A movement in the corner of the room_

_And there is nothing I can do_

_And I realize with fright_

_That the Spiderman is having me for dinner tonight!_

 

   “Hello, Inuyasha,” Naraku crooned softly, leaning heavily against the doors frame. Inuyasha’s eyes shot open, but he remained seated against the wall. _“Damn,”_ he thought, _“I know my demon senses are gone, but have I become so lax that I couldn’t even sense his presence approaching?”_

   Naraku padded across the straw covered floor and sat deftly with his legs crossed under him. Inuyasha snarled, causing Naraku’s grin to widen. _“He just sits down like we’re fucking friends. Like we haven’t been trying to kill each other for months!”_

  “Stand.”

  His voice was quiet, but commanding. Hesitantly Inuyasha rose to his feet, anticipating the pain that was sure to come. Shamed, his eyes cast downward he asked “Whatever  happens, you will leave my friends out of this?”

  Another chuckle. “You have my word.”

  Inuyasha scoffed. “Your word means shi-”

  Before he could get the words out Naraku was at his throat, pushing him hard against the shacks wall. Inuyasha groaned as his head made contact with the wood. Naraku slid his pointed nail down the half breeds smooth cheek, a fine slice from temple to jaw. “You can’t afford the repercussions regardless of whether you trust my word or not,” the demon whispered. He pushed off his chest to take a few steps backwards. “Now strip.”

  Bile rose in Inuyasha’s throat again, enough he felt that he could drown in it. He could feel his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish, which only made Naraku smile wider. His arms were shaking, and he could feel sweat dripping down his neck and chest. There was never a moment where he considered this was the trade Naraku had in mind.

  Vulnerable, alone, completely incapable of fending him off or even running away, trembling fingers undid the ties of his fire rat robe. The red garment slid to the floor, followed by his white undershirt. He chanced a glance at the object of his hatred, and was met with those same snakelike red eyes, laughing at him. Taunting him. The demon cocked his head a bit and nodded towards his trousers.

  The red pants untied and pooled around his ankles, exposing his naked human body.

 

_Quietly he laughs and shaking his head_

_Creeps closer now_

_Closer to the foot of the bed_

_And softer than shadow and quicker than flies_

_His arms are around me and his tongue in my eyes_

_Be still, be calm, be quiet now, my precious boy_

_Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more_

_But it's much too late to get away or turn on the light_

_The Spiderman is having you for dinner tonight!_

 

  Naraku circled the hanyou naked form, taking in the bronzed skin peppered with scratch marks and the lightened skin of healing scars. Inuyasha struggled to stand tall and keep his breath regular, but gasped when he felt the demons body pressing into him from behind. Cold hands slid down his muscled chest to his sharp hip bones. His slender fingers were like ice as they traced each individual muscle of his abdomen. Another quiet laugh, a puff of air in his ear, Naraku’s tongue snaked out and licked from his collar bone to his pulse point. His breath was stale and warm in his ear as he whispered quiet praise.

  “Little hanyou, look how weak you are, but so beautiful to behold, and to hold,” he said grabbing a fist full of black hair. Inuyasha groaned, his neck pulled back at an unnatural angle. Naraku tonged where his pulse was beating wildly and laughed at his victims shuddering breaths. “I know you’re trying to remain calm, but I can hear how quickly your heart is beating. I can hear your human blood pulsing through your veins.” The demon sunk his teeth into the hanyou’s neck causing him to scream.

  Naraku’s response was to release his hold and kick him to the ground. Inuyasha fell to his knees only to be grabbed by the chin to look up at the demon. Blood dribbled from the puncture on his neck, and Naraku licked his lips. The demon took a step back and began loosening the ties to his own robes. Inuyasha was panting, determined to look anywhere but his captor.

  “Tsk, tsk. I want your eyes on me. And I want to see you touch yourself as I undress.”

  Inuyasha’s already flushed face turned crimson, and he kept his gaze down. Naraku lifted a booted foot to gently stroke Inuyasha’s dangling member. The half demon hissed and sat back on his haunches, fully exposing himself.

  “You see?” he smiled, “you can’t hide your arousal. And look, the half dog demon even has a dogs cock. It’s red and throbbing already, even without touching it. But I want you to touch it. I want to see how hard you’ll get submitting to me.”

  Inuyasha felt the tears he promised he wouldn’t fall clouding his vision. Naraku slipped his undershirt off, followed by his loose fitting pants and boots. He was a vision standing nude in front of him, all pale skin and slender limbs. His cock was hard and the head dripping. Just as a drop of precum threatened to fall, Naraku grabbed the hanyou by the hair and pulled him to his crotch.

  “Be a good pet and clean that up.” His nails digging into his prey’s scalp.

  Inuyasha tried to push away from the tangle of hair at the base of his cock, but Naraku held firm. Inuyasha looked up at him with pleading eyes, just for Naraku to run his slick head over the half demons lips. He dug his nails harder into tender scalp as he let out a cry. His mouth open, Naraku shoved his member down the younger man’s throat. Inuyasha choked and sputtered, but Naraku kept his grip firm. Inuyasha couldn’t breathe, and the tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks. He opened his mouth wider and let the man begin pumping into him.

  Naraku’s head rolled back and he let out a throaty groan. “That’s a good dog. I knew you could take it. That petite body is just begging to be fucked.”

  Inuyasha slowly bobbed his head, trying to find a rhythm that would allow him to breath around the other man’s girth. “Look at me,” another yank to the hair. Inuyasha looked up, but his vision was blurred through his tears.

   _“I’m so fucking weak. How did it come to this? With no promise that my friends will be spared?”_ Thoughts of Kagome’s smiling face came to his mind, and he wanted to vomit. Kagome holding on to his fire rat robe when she was frightened. Kagome’s weight on his back as they flew through the treetops. Kagome’s laugh, her tiny hand sliding into his…

  The speed and pressure of the member being forced down his throat caused him to be sick. Naraku pushed him off with a hiss, and he fell to his side on the ground, retching.

  “You filthy animal,” Naraku snarled, grabbing the fire rat robe to wipe off his hands and slick member. He sighed heavily, and threw the garment to the floor. “No matter. Half breed that you are, I should have just fucked you like the mongrel you are.” Naraku kicked him in the ribs, eliciting another scream from the younger man. The demon knelt down and pulled the half breeds hips up to meet his own. Inuyasha, scratching at the floor, tried to inch away from the claws digging into his hips. Naraku just laughed and brought a slick finger to the mans puckered entrance. Inuyasha’s head shot up and his body tensed.

  “Don’t…” he ground out quietly. _“I won’t beg.”_

  “What’s wrong little hanyou? Never been bred before? I’m shocked.” He reached underneath him to roughly stroke the sheathed cock, left neglected the entire time. Inuyasha moaned, sickened by his bodies betrayal.

  He couldn’t suppress another moan as a single digit was forced into his tight entrance. Naraku leaned down to nibble on the hanyou’s neck. “You’re going to take this cock like a good boy, right?”

  Inuyasha kept his forehead pressed against the wooden floor, his teeth clenched.

  Two more fingers joined the first. “Say you’ll be a good dog.”

  The fingers stroked his insides gently, flicking against a certain spot every so often. Inuyasha’s hips bucked against him, and he bit his lip to keep from screaming. “Fuck, I’ll be a good dog!”

  With that submission, Naraku replaced his slender fingers with his pulsing member and pounded into him with reckless abandon.

  Inuyasha could feel Naraku’s sweat dripping down onto his back, feel the tendrils of his hair licking at his thighs and ass. Sharp fingernails grazed his shoulders and pulled knots in his hair as Naraku abused him.

  After what felt like an eternity, the demon gave one final thrust, and with a grunt emptied himself inside his prey. When he finally slid out, Inuyasha crumpled to the floor in a heap.

 

_And I feel like I'm being eaten_

_By a thousand million shivering furry holes_

_And I know that in the morning I will wake up_

_In the shivering cold_

 

  Naraku was dressed and leaning over the hanyou in an instant. He brushed a strand of jet black hair off the man’s slick forehead.

  Inuyasha didn’t open his eyes.

  “Remember  little hanyou, I know your secret. This is all just a game that you’ll never win. You will _never_ defeat me. Keep your friends safe while you can. It’s only a matter of time before they find out _how weak you are_.”

  He was gone in an instant, leaving Inuyasha to his battered body and his broken spirit. He tried to roll onto his back, but cried out in pain. He knew he was bleeding, and smelled like the demon. There was little he could do to hide that. He slowly opened his eyes just to shield them from the morning light shining through the door of the shack. He held his hand in front of him to watch his nails harden and sharpen. He tried to take a deep breath, only to wind up coughing up blood. Broken ribs would heal by the end of the day.

  Inuyasha managed to pull himself into a sitting position, and reached for his stained fire rat robe. He could feel his strength returning, his ears twitching at the sound of the villagers starting their morning.

   _“Kagome...”_ he thought, but stopped. She would never see him like this. None of them would. He would spend the next month killing himself thinking what he was willing to trade just to protect those he loved. They could never know what he was willing to sacrifice. He would kill Naraku before that happened.

  He found the strength to stand just as the sun was shining above the tree line in a azure sky.

 

_The Spiderman is always hungry..._

_(Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly_

_I have something...)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me! XD


End file.
